The Iron Man
by teknikmastarna
Summary: The Iron Man


**Iron Man Fanfiction**

-Jag har Iron Patriot inom radioavstånd nu, meddelar Tony Stark till basen.

-Okej då kör vi! Hör man Iron Patriot säga till Stark.

På 10 000 meters höjd befinner sig nu Iron Man och Iron Patriot på väg från USAs västkust ut mot stilla havet på ett hemligt uppdrag.

Ryssarna har upprättat en topphemlig ubåtsbas långt ner i djupet av stilla havet för att kunna komma närmare till målet av deras uppdrag: nämligen en kärnvapenattack mot USA.

De närmsta månaderna har USAs militär avlyssnat ryssarna och kunnat tagit reda på information om deras planer och attacken väntas komma inom bara några dagar om de inte stoppas.

Nu ligger USAs öde i Iron Man och Iron Patriots händer.

-Nu ska vi vara över basen Tony, säger Iron Patriot och börjar nedflygningen mot vattenytan.

-Kom ihåg att det är tusen meters djup som vi ska ner till så glöm inte sätta på syrgasen, säger Stark med en fokuserad blick mot vattenytan.

Helt ljudlöst dyker de ner mot botten och det blir allt svartare och svartare runt om dem desto djupare de kommer.

-VÄNTA! ropar Patriot till Stark!

-En U-båt kommer, se till så att du inte gör några ljud så de hör oss!

Några sekunder senare glider U-båten förbi, den ryska flaggan syns tydligt på skrovets sida.

-Vad håller du på med Tony? viskar Iron Patriot argt.

-Håll fast dig i mig, den kommer leda oss till basen, säger Tony när han har klamrat sig fast i U-båtens periskåp.

Det var ju inte precis vad Patriot hade tänkt sig från början men han gjorde som Tony sa.

Mycket rätt, U-båten drog dem till basen som ändå kanske inte hade varit så svår att missa, den var upplyst av allt som gick och man kunde se människor som rörde sig inuti tunnlarna som sträckte sig från de lite mindre delarna av basen till de som såg ut att vara själva högkvarteret.

Ett tiotal U-båtar stog dockade vid basen i väntan på att skickas ut på uppdrag.

Tony och Iron Patriot började nu att skanna av hela området och skicka bilder till Pentagon på fastlandet.

-Tack för bilderna! Ert uppdrag är slutfört, ni kan nu åka tillbaka, säger Pentagon från fastlandet.

-okej, då ses vi snart, svarar Iron Patriot

"VÄNTA" ropar Tony!

-Det är flera hundra föremål på radarn på väg hitåt, vi måste gömma oss!

Iron Patriot hinner inte reagera innan han ser en hel flotta av Ubåtar komma mot basen men han hinner snabbt följa efter Tony ner i en liten bergsspricka där de är utom synhåll.

-Vad är det de bogserar? undrar Iron Patriot

-Ånej, det där är en utav mina gamla kärnvapen, de var dem som blev stulna när jag blev fångatagen för ett par år sedan, säger Tony oroat och med vetskapen vad just denna typ av vapen kan göra..

-Vi måste meddela Pentagon Tony! Säger Iron Patriot Bestämt.

-Nej vi hinner inte! de håller på att fyra av den snart vi måste göra något och det nu med detsamma! Ropar Tony och slår ner knytnäven i havsbotten, ett högt metalliskt ljud ekar genom vattnet.

Plötsligt går ett larm på basen och ett par mindre Ubåtar åker ut från basen.

-Tony! inte nog med att vi har en stor bomb som är din bara några meter bort, du har även fått oss upptäckta, Säger Iron Patriot argt.

Tony åker rakt emot Ubåtarna och börjar Skjuta mot dem, vilket de också gjorde.

Iron Patriot följde efter och snart var striden i full gång.

Larmet fortsatte att låta och Ubåtarna blev bara fler och fler. Tony märkte plötsligt att den stora bomben var borta.

-Vart tog bomben vägen?

-Där borta! De håller på att avfyra den snart! säger Iron patriot medans han får en fullträff på en Ubåt som sprängs i bitar.

-Håll dig nere ropar Tony och gör ett special trick som gör att laserstrålar klyver Ubåtarna itu och sänker dom.

-Varför gjorde du inte det där tidigare undrade Iron Patriot med ett lätt skratt

-Jag kan bara göra det en gång sa Tony.

Nu åkte de i fullfart mot bomben som bara var sekunder ifrån att avfyras.

-Ryck ur Kablarna i Tornet så tar jag och stänger av själva raketen, ropade Tony.

Iron Patriot fick ur kablarna i sista sekund och bomben slutade att skaka.

-Vi han Precis verkar det som, sa Tony med en aning lättad röst.

-Ja där hade vi nog tur! Skrattade Iron Patriot lättat.

En röst hördes på radion och ett antal Amerikanska Ubåtar syntes på radarn,

"US NAVY är här vi tar över härifrån ert uppdrag är nu slut!"


End file.
